Every Full moon
by InuyashaXD
Summary: Inuyasha has a "problem" & it happens every full moon Inu-X-Kag, Mir-X-San 5 reviews for next chap.


Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome grumbled angrily to herself as she picked her way through some dense underbrush as she attempted to track Inuyasha down. It was absolutely freezing. No snow had fallen yet but the air was cold enough for it and the stupid Hanyou had walked off this way an hour ago and had not returned to camp. She was so far away from the others that she could no longer see the fire from the camp. She was going to give him an ear full when she found him. Kagome was worried about the idiot. But did he care if she was worried┘ no! With a curse she tripped over a stump she had not seen, her only light source being that of the full moon over head. And fell head long into a thorny thicket cutting her face and hands. She came out the other side of the thicket of bushes with a small grunt of pain. Gritting her teeth Kagome stood and looked out in front of her. She suppressed a gasp.

There he was, standing stark naked in a pond, the water barely covering up to his hips. How could he stand the cold of that water? Kagome wondered. She felt warm inside watching him, even if she saw nothing below the water line it still, she searched for the saying, turned her on. Suddenly a gust of wind blew up from behind Kagome, and she knew she was caught. Because all of a sudden Inuyasha's ears pricked and he turned looking straight into her eyes. This time Kagome did gasp for the look in those eyes made her tingle with excitement, with want┘

So lost in those eyes was Kagome that she did not notice she had taken even a single step towards him, when her feet touched the ice cold water. In almost a daze she kicked off her shoes, toed off her socks and stripped off everything but her thong and bra. Then strode into the water. Flinching slight at the cold.

Only Inuyashas flesh touching hers snapped her out of the fog. He skin was burning hot, as if the water around them should have been boiling. Blinking she looked around and almost screamed. She was hugging Inuyasha, her body pressed flush up against his, head resting against the half demons chest. Suddenly Inuyasha's body went rigid and he shoved Kagome away, she fell backwards splashing into the water, slipping under its surface she felt her head slam into a rock on the bottom of the pond, her world went black for a moment. The cold knocked the air from her body and she started choking on the water. An arm appeared, wrapping it's self around her waist and lifting her out of the water.

"Oh, Gods, Kagome, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't BE here." Inuyasha sounded┘worried. Shaking her head to help clear her thoughts she blinked the stars out of her eyes and slapped Inuyasha hard across the face.

"What was that for?" She asked in annoyance. Turning to glare at the warrior, there eyes locked.

When Kagome could think again she found her self straddling Inuyasha in the shallow water. She could feel him hard as a rock and pressed up against her. Her bra and underwear were still on but Kagome for the life of her couldn't figure out how she got there. Inuyasha suddenly bolted up knocking Kagome on her butt in the water.

"Kagome you must leave now!" The Hanyou sounded desperate but Kagome was paying him no heed. She was staring at HIM. She felt her nipples harden and her muscles tighten as she gazed at him, transfixed. He wasn't so much long, oh his length was great, but he was thick with a capital T. It seemed that the Hanyou was impervious to the cold in more ways than one. Kneeling down in front of Kagome, which to her, looked like a very difficult move in his┘condition, Inuyasha shook her gently. Blinking slowly Kagome finally registered that something very very strange was going on. "Listen, woman you must leave. Now. Why did you have to fallow me, and how in the hell did you track me down. Oh never mind that, just leave now."

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" Her voice was demanding and she was barely able to stop herself from looking into his eyes. Something told her that was a dangerous idea. Reaching out she ran a hand down his chest, scratching his nipple with her fingernail oh so lightly. Every nerve on her body wanted to touch him. He inhaled sharply and grabbed her hand lightly in his to stop her from touching him like that again. Kagome wanted to touch him so bad she almost cried when he wouldn't let her.

"Listen to me Kagome. Every Full moon I go through a mating cycle, now I am drawn to YOU during these cycles. I want you so bad I could take you here now, over and over. That's why I came here, to hide. Kagome you don't understand, I want to make you mine for eternity. I'm drawing you to me and I don't even mean to, my eyes" He closed them briefly, "are drawing you in. What you feel isn't really what you want. It's what I want. If we do this, when were done, you will hate me." He sounded so sure of himself. Kagome smiled.

"No, Inuyasha, you are wrong. Can't you tell how you make me feel? How much I've wanted you, even before this night. Don't fight it." Leaning forward she closed her lips around his nipple sucking on it, hard, then bit down just enough to draw a gasp from him. Kagome looked up at him. His head was thrown back, eyes closed. Arching his back he growled and tried to say no then tried to say, stop, but couldn't get it out as he lost his grip on Kagomes hand and it slide down his waist across his hips to touch his hardness oh so gently. Her other hand reached behind him, grabbing a handful of his thick, long hair and pulled it gently. Forcing his back and neck to arch even more. Kagome wanted to break him, push him until he snapped and took her. She wanted him, wanted him so bad it hurt and she wanted him take her as hard and long as he wanted to. But he didn't want to take her because he feared she did not want it oh but how she did. So she had to break his control, push him to his breaking point. Kagome looked at his neck stretched long and licked her lips. She had the urge to nip his neck. So she did. Not enough to break skin but it did the trick. This time the growl was louder, stronger, and more wild. The reaction Kagome got surprised her. He lashed out with his clawed hand, wrapping it around her throat and lifting her up as he stood out of the water. His eyes flashed red momentarily and the wind picked up. Goosebumps covered her body.

"Is this really what you want Kagome? These teeth and claws? Is it?!" He was shouting at her shaking her as he spoke. Kagome, did not fear him, she did not struggle but only whispered.

"Yes."

"Then take it." His voice was nothing more than a growl. He changed his hold on her. Letting go of her neck. Her feet drop to the bottom of the knee deep water again as he wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her head to the side with his other hand and quick as a snake struck. Sinking his teeth into her neck. She cried out, in pain. All his teeth were razor sharp as they plunged into her tender flesh. She clawed at him, trying to pull him away. It was a savage bite, she knew. But he wouldn't relent. I drank in her blood sucking on the wound until finally he tore away from her and glared at her, his eyes had gone completely red. Yet he was not like the demon he was when his life was held in danger.

"Do you still want it woman?" It was nothing more than a growl but Kagome understood. Her own blood dripped down his chin, covered his lips and teeth. He was trying to scare her and she knew it.

"More than you know." Her answer was strong.

"Then take it." With that he turned his head to the side, baring his neck. And Kagome knew what she needed to do. This was a test, if she didn't have the guts to lay teeth into his neck then they could not be. She realized just how much she wanted him. It made her mouth water. She struck just as savagely as he had. Her teeth went into his neck easier then she would have ever thought and as she tasted his sweet blood, as it rushed into her mouth like liquid fire. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that her teeth had transformed into those like Inuyasha had. He cried out and then moaned as she dug her teeth in deeper. He was enjoying it. She drank until Inuyasha pride her off his neck saying.

"No more Kagome, No more." Wildly Kagome clawed at him trying to get back at his blood. She wanted more. She wanted to tear into his flesh yet again. With a start Kagome noted how insanely strong she was as Inuyasha actually had to fight to keep her back. Inuyasha crushed his mouth to hers; Kagome kissed him back roughly, opening her mouth to him. There tongues wrapped around each other, searching, Kagome accidentally nicked her tongue on one of her newly formed canines and then sliced it open even wider on Inuyashes teeth. He growled a low almost silent, rumbling growl as he drank in her blood.

Pulling away Inuyasha used on of his long claws to cut her bra off in a few deft strokes, then did the same to her stringy thong. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and moved onto the shore out of the water. Kagome could see how he strained himself trying to keep some degree of is eroding control. How he had gained or kept any at al Kagome could only wonder. He laid her on the ground and parted her legs. Kagome moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue across her bud then began sucking on it hard. She arched her back and could feel her juices flowing. Looking down the line of her body she was fascinated by the movement of his head as he ate her. Kagome was dripping wet by the time he came up for air. Kissing her he moved on to her breasts. Nuzzling them each in turn and sucking on them, leaving dark hickys behind. Kagome parted her legs wider as she felt his tip pressing against her opening,. Sucking on her ear Inuyasha caused Kagome to shudder in pleasure. That's when she felt him entering her slowly, he shook from the control he was exerting over himself, she felt herself stretching slowly accepting him with effort because of his thickness.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. Kagome could tell in the tone of his voice just hard he was trying to control himself. Kagome did as he said, trying to relax as her body slowly but steadily excepted him. Abruptly she felt a sharp pain lace through her. He stopped moving. He had not taken her virginity yet, no, he had stopped short. Pulling himself out until just the tip of him was inside her he said. "Braise yourself." As he plunged inside her taking from her what she could only give once and had chosen to given him he struck her neck again. Except this time she did not fight and the bite did not hurt, she knew suddenly why Inuyasha had enjoyed the bite. He had not fought it he had given himself over to it. As did she and pleasure road through her, mixing with the pain between her legs. The pain and the pleasure became one and the same.

When he was all the way inside of her he pulled away from her neck and just waited for a moment allowing her to adjust to his size. Kagome looked into his eyes and said.

"Don't hold back, let it go Inuyasha." He shook his head no. Kagome ran a hand through his hair which was draped around them like a shroud. Leaned forward and nipped his chin. "Do it Inuyasha. I trust you." With a growl he raised his head to the sky and howled, sounding more like a wolf than a dog, and let go. Kissing her so roughly it almost knocked the air out of Kagome, he began pumping away. As hard and fast as he could. Kagomes eyes rolled into the back of her head as she clawed at his back, then his ass, drawing blood as she did, her nails were like claws. Wrapping her legs around his waist she moved in unison with him. He was pure animal as he drove himself inside of Kagome over and over again. She felt herself tear but didn't care, she liked the mixture of pain and pleasure she wanted more. She cried out to him, telling him to go harder faster. He rammed her into the ground, just as she wished. Kagome could hear her loud moans and wails. She could feel herself cresting, and then she came just as Inuyasha exploded inside her. She cried out his name and heard him doing the same. He collapsed on top of her panting. Inuyasha rolled over letting Kagome lay on top of him. Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled. They were of his normal color now, the animal having been sated.

"Gods Inuyasha- " Kagome started but then caught her breath as she felt him getting hard again, a red tint returning to his eyes. The red over took his eye once more and Kagome knew that the demon was back. He grew hard again, a feat no human man could have done and launched himself at her left breast. Biting it just as he had done her neck. Kagome buried her hands in his hair.

Kagome let him take her again and again. She didn't know for how long or how many times, she wasn't even sure how she was able to keep up with him. Her stamina was equal to that of the half demons. It was inhuman.

Finally he closed his eyes, laying his head back on the ground and breathed.

"Move for me." Kagome did as he wished and was happy to do it. Wrapping her hands around his waist to help brace herself she began rolling her hips. His eyes were closed and he was trying to keep himself in control or regain some of his control as Kagome leaned down and kissed him once on each eyelid and continued her gentle movements. The complete opposite of what they just got done doing. She traced patterns on his chest with her tongue. This time when they came together, it wasn't so much of an explosion. It was more like a gentle waterfall of pleasure.

As Inuyasha opened his eyes Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. They were completely natural and it didn't appear that he was fighting with his demon this time. Kagome pulled herself off of Inuyasha, repressing a shudder from combined pain and pleasure.

"Lets go clean up in the water and perhaps you can explain a little bit more about what just happened?" Kagome grinned at him as she spoke. The sun was just rising over in the west shining golden light on him.

"Oh Gods, Kagome. I hurt you." He breathed as he stood up slowly.

"Inuyasha, I wanted you to hurt me. Wanted you to do exactly as you did. Because if I had't I only had to utter one word to stop you." They both knew she wasn't talking about No, nope she was talking about SIT. Inuyasha walked over to her and touched the blood running down her thighs.

"You were a virgin." He licked the blood off his fingers. "Why give yourself to me." He seemed truly puzzled. Kagome grabbed his hand and led him down into the water till she was neck deep in it, he was only shoulder deep

"Because, Inuyasha, not matter how much I deny it or fight it. I love you." He sighed closing his eyes as if a great wait had been lifted from him.

"And I you, you annoying woman." It was said with a smirk. He kissed her, gently. Then jumped as he ran his tongue over her new teeth. "Now listen closely, I'll explain what just happened but please, don't inturupt me. This can only happen with those who are dog or wolf demons or are hanyou from the same line. Though demons can not feel love and hanyou rarely do, we are very possessive of our mates if only as a property. Demons stay with there mates forever. We age slower than humans so if mated to one, though unheard of before, in theory, you will become more like us, like me. Look at your teeth and claws. Our souls are knitted together as one. For eternity. You will live as long as I, age as I do. It's a compromise.."

"Whoa, please tell me I'm not a Hanyou now. "

"No, hardly, but you've picked up some of the physical characteristics. You may even have little demon blood in you but you're still human. If you weren't we'd all be screwed." He said with a grin.

"And what did you gain from me? Anything?" Kagome questioned, cautiously.

"Of course you silly girl. You taught me how to trust, and gave me the ability to love. You melted my heart." Kagome didn't cry but she wanted to. She nipped his chin. A gesture of submission, it dawned on her suddenly, used by wolves, but she liked being submissive to him. Enjoyed it more than she would have if she was dominate to his submissive.

With that they went about bathing each other. Both so wrapped up in the other that neither of them noticed the monk hiding in the bushes watching over them. Lord Shroom himself could have snuck up on them then and they never would have noticed. When he decided that they would be safe he headed back to the campsite and Sango like a man on a mission.

Kagome stood in her little skirt and sweat shirt shivering. It was freezing. She hadn't taken notice of it before, while being held in Inuyashas grip doing the dirty. But now she shivered. He stood next to her, dressing. With a sideways glance he handed her his fire fox fur.

"Woman, your freezing, aren't you." Kagome sent him a rather goofy grin and put on the fur. Greatful for its warmth, well that and it smelled like Inuyasha. The bite mark on his neck was very obvious and turning nice shades of purples, blues and blacks. Kagome knew hers were just as bad if not worse and she had two on her neck and one on her breast. And they were sore. But that wasn't her main problem. Nope, her main problem was that Inuyasha had given her quite the hicky between her legs and every time she walked, stood up, and sat down it sent chills of pleasure through her, causing her to shiver.

"Your lucky you don't get cold like humans do Inuyasha." He smirked at her as she spoke. She was huddled inside of his fur, only her eyes showing.

"I could warm, you up if you'd like." Inuyasha said suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"That reminds me, why were you so┘hot last night Inuyasha, it felt as if you were on fire?" He shrugged as they started back towards the campsite.

"Let me explain more thoroughly what exactly happens to me and why during my mating cycle. You ever wonder why you only run into half breeds? Why you never find any quarter breeds and the such? Well its because half breeds can only produce offspring when there in a mating cycle. During the cycle we turn full demon. Its not like when I transform into that psychotic blood crazed animalistic demon though," he add quickly at Kagomes worried look. "At any rate, by body heat raises to help accommodate the change." Suddenly Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"What if I'm pregnant." She asked in a worried tone. Would Inuyasha abandon her┘ she though wearly.

"If that comes to pass, then I will stand by your side no matter what Kagome. Hey don't look at me like that, what are you doing!" Kagome leapt at him hugging him and crying at the same time.

"So this means you'll marry me right!" Inuyasha was trying to peel her off of him.

"What! Hey! Wait one minute.." Inuyasha flailed wildly.

The rest of the way back to camp Inuyasha had to listen to Kagome prattle on about how she wanted the wedding and how she wondered how her family was going take it and so on and so forth. Inuyasha had that look on his face he got only when Kagome was being especially hyper. When they finally got back to the campsite Miroku and Sango were both sitting next to each other with particularly guilty looks on there face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Not you two too." 


End file.
